Moving In
by StinsBatskylovin
Summary: It's Valentine's Day the first Valentine's Day for Barney & Robin as a couple. Barney plans a romantic dinner but before the dinner he has something he wants to ask Robin and he's more nervous than when he asked her to marry him. BR some cute romantic gestures v'day loving!


_**Hi, all I wanted to write a Valentine's Day fic for Barney & Robin's first Valentine's Day as a couple. They had missed out on two Valentine's Days and now that they are together and engaged **_

_**with this week being Valentine's week I thought writing something sweet and cute for the holiday would get people in the mood for their own V'day plans. I hope you like this it's only a one shot but it's a sweet one shot.**_

_Robin was never the type of person to bring up anything romantic especially on Valentine's Day but for once in her life she didn't care because she has Barney and that's all she needs in her life. However, she still wanted to know if Barney has anything planned for the holiday._

"So, can you believe it it's our first Valentine's Day being officially engaged what are our plans for tomorrow?" Robin and Barney was lying in bed _at his place which soon will be there place_ wondering what their plans are going to be for Valentine's Day. She knows she isn't a gooey and romantic type person but now being here with Barney lying in his arms again while gently tapping her fingers on his chest is something special, something she is going to make sure will last forever and even if she's not the best at romantic gestures she knows that this is their first Valentine's Day as a couple, not only a couple that just got back together but an engaged couple who are very happy and feeling more in love with each other now than ever before. Robin had a plan for Barney and she hoped that he has one for her too.

"Yeah, I know. I have already booked us a restaurant for tomorrow night two weeks ago. Actually, they were fully booked but I payed them off with a lot of money and eventually they let me book tomorrow night a bit later than I wanted to. We have 10pm reservations at Rainbow Room which apparently was not that booked until recently cause of the Valentine's Day holiday." Robin listened to what Barney was telling her and her smile started to grow with each thing he was saying. What she didn't know though was that dinner isn't the only thing he has planned for them.

"Wow, Barney you didn't have to go to all that trouble just so we can go to the Rainbow Room when we could've gone anywhere else." Robin was stunned but very excited cause she's always wanted to go to the Rainbow Room but it was always way too expensive for her to go.

"Well, I knew you always wanted to go there so I just had to find a way to get us in and I wasn't going to back down cause I want tomorrow night to be a special one for us. We are engaged, this is our first Valentine's Day together as an engaged couple I wanted our first Valentine's Day to be a special one for both of us. Plus, I also love the Rainbow Room and only been there once before but never had a reason to go back until now." Barney was so excited for tomorrow night he had planned everything over a month ago but waited to book the restaurant. He now regrets waiting to book it but he did and he's glad they let him get one of the last dinner spots on a very booked night at the Rainbow Room.

"Well, I'm so glad you got them to let us in for tomorrow. You really are amazing, when I least expect things you always find a way to impress me." Robin smiles kissing him on his lips. She really made the best decision when she said yes to Barney when he proposed cause she's never once felt this way about anyone else before and every moment she's with him now she's going to take every moment and make sure that she never again thinks twice about Barney's love for her.

The plan for Valentine's Day morning was breakfast in bed. Barney had planned to get up earlier than usual to prepare breakfast for Robin and himself. She was still asleep so he had time to do some cooking before she wakes. The night before was a very drunken night, they had gone to MacLaren's meeting the gang there as they usually do. There was some drinking, well a lot of drinking on this night and when Robin came back home she was fully drunk and bit horny so after letting her have her way with him Barney let her sleep it off and she's been asleep ever since.

Barney had been working on breakfast for an hour and finally Robin woke up wondering where Barney was since he wasn't in bed with her like she hoped. She smelled the pancakes (her favorite breakfast) coming from the kitchen and she wondered if Barney has another trick he never told her about. Cooking. She walks into the kitchen still blurry eyed and slightly hung over from the night before but the food did smell great. When she sees Barney in the kitchen drinking some coffee and still cooking the meal she smiled wiping her eyes to make sure she's seeing things clearer.

"What is all this?" She asks, Barney looks up from cooking some eggs and smiled back at her.

"Morning, drunken-head!" Barney said laughing and shaking his head at his favorite sleepy headed fiancee sight of Robin looking like a hung over zombie was really amusing to see but she was still cute as ever.

"I made us breakfast, I was hoping I would be done before you woke up because I was making you breakfast in bed." Barney was kind of disappointed but couldn't help but smile at how adorable she looks standing in front of him. Her hair steaming down her face, her eyes a bit tired and bloodshot, her wearing nothing but a shirt _his _shirt on. God, he thought she couldn't look more beautiful than this moment but she can and he realizes just how lucky he is to have the most gorgeous woman not only in his life for the rest of his life but also his fiancee. He looks at her once again and flips another pancake in the air and he can't stop smiling he really is the luckiest guy on earth and he's grateful to have Robin for the rest of his life and would never change that again.

"Oh, well then I will go back to bed and wait for you to finish. Sorry, I ruined the moment for you." She said this in the sweetest way she could but also with a hint of sarcasm which made Barney laugh. She really is adorable he thinks to himself. Robin goes back to the bedroom and lies down in the nice big cozy bed and waits for Barney to bring her the nicely made breakfast in bed.

Barney finally finish making the breakfast put the plate for Robin on a tray with coffee, orange juice and the morning news paper. He walks into the bedroom and Robin was lying on the bed reading something on her ipad.

"Hey, breakfast is ready." he tells her smiling, Robin looks up and smiles at Barney before setting her ipad on the side table beside the bed and the gets more comfortable on the bed. Barney goes over to her and sets the tray with her food on her lap and gives her quick kiss on the lips.

"Enjoy, I hope you like it I know this is your favorite breakfast and wanted it to be perfect for you." Barney smiles again and Robin picks up her fork and her orange juice to take a sip before saying thank you.

"Thank you, Barney this looks incredible." She says happily looking at her food and back at Barney.

"Well, you're welcome it's my pleasure to make you breakfast for the rest of our lives." He smiled and that was the last thing he said before leaving the room and letting Robin eat her breakfast.

Barney went back into the kitchen to get his own plate of food before joining Robin in bed himself. After breakfast Barney and Robin had to go to work on this day. Since it's a weekday they both had work, but Barney couldn't stop thinking about what will happen later this night at dinner. He is going to ask Robin to move in with him, now that they are engaged and fully committed to each other this is the best time as ever to ask her to move in with him. He was nervous to ask her but knows that whether she says yes or no and wants to wait till after they get married he'll be fine with that but he really hoped that she will say yes without any doubt like she said yes to his proposal.

Tonight is the night, Valentine's night he hoped that it will all go smoothly and by the end of the night he'll hopefully get that yes he was so desperate to hear when he proposed. He had prepared Robin to get dressed up and look as beautiful just like that night he proposed. God, he still can't get over how stunningly beautiful she looked on that night with her red dress. He smiles to himself remembering that moment when his phone starts ringing.

"Hello, go for Barney" He doesn't look at the caller id so he didn't know who called before answering.

"Hi, baby" Robin says in a sweet voice causing Barney's heart to beat faster.

"Hi" He smiles glad to hear her voice cause he wouldn't get to see her for another 5 hours.

"I wanted to ask you, I know you said to wear something pretty but do you have an specific ideas to what I should wear?" She was thinking about what to wear ever since getting to work this afternoon and was going a little crazy thinking about what to wear exactly.

"No, you can wear anything but just as long as it's a dress or a gown I can't have you dressing down this is going to be a legen...wait for it...dary Valentine's Day for the both of us." Barney didn't care what she wore tonight all he cares about is seeing her and asking her this question he's been wanting to ask for over a week now. "Just, suit up Robin it doesn't matter what you wear." He tells her and she settles down with her thinking what to wear thanks him and hangs up telling him she'll see him later.

After work Barney went to buy fresh flowers, a box of her favorite butterscotch candy (it wasn't chocolate cause he knows she doesn't love chocolate like Americans do) then he goes to a card shop and gets a card for Robin before heading home. He knows that Robin is working still so when he got home he is there alone thankful to have the place to himself for a good half hour at least. He had planned to set up a romantic scene in his living room so when Robin walks in she'll see it and hopefully she'll like it. Barney knows Robin isn't that way when it comes to romantic gestures and he isn't like that either but for her it's the exception and he hoped she'll like it.

Barney decorated the living room with rose pedals, candles, and some music. They had a good 2 hours to spare before they go to dinner and before they get to go to dinner he'll ask her to move in. Robin is finally done with work and is too excited to finally get out of there and go home to see Barney. She had missed him all day, even though she called him that wasn't enough in her mind and heart. Robin rushed out of WWN and headed down to the nearest taxi. On the ride back home Robin holds her dress in her arms resting it nicely over her arm gently hoping not to wrinkle it. She had gone out on her break in the afternoon to buy the dress and it was perfect for this evening she hoped Barney likes it cause she would be disappointed if he didn't.

Robin heads quickly upstairs and Barney was just finishing some last touches to the living room when he heard her key turning in the door. "Good, she's here" He says softly "Right on time" Barney went over to the door and opened it before Robin to fully do it herself.

"Welcome home" And he actually meant that literally to himself at least cause Robin didn't know about his plan to ask her to move in.

"Hi" Robin smiled brightly and kissed Barney hi before walking fully into the apartment.

"Wow, Barney you shouldn't have done all this I thought we were going out to dinner." Robin didn't know what to make of all the decorations but she actually really likes what she sees. Barney's really sweet what she least expects it.

"We are, but that is later now though I planned something else." He tells her taking her hand and walking her over to the couch. They sat down still holding hands, Barney turns to her and sighs a little taking a deep breath hoping that she'll say yes to his question.

Barney prepared them some wine and some before dinner candy treats which are also butterscotch which were beside actual chocolate which are for Barney not for Robin to eat.

"Here, this is for you." Barney says handing Robin the box of butterscotch candies he bought her. "I also got you this." He hands her the card which is in an envelope and then last but not least he hands her the flowers he bought. The key to his apartment, he had given that to her after getting engaged because she was staying over at his place for weeks afterwards and decided it would be best to give her a key just in case she wants to stay there without him being there.

"Wow, you shouldn't have." She says smiling opening the card first.

"No, I should you are worth it." He tells her sweetly and she smiles back gently cupping his cheek in her hand and rubbing her thumb over his surprisingly soft skin.

"Well, thank you" She says opening the card. Now, here's what Barney did he was so nervous about asking her to move in (even more so than when he proposed) he had written in the card what he was so nervous to say.

_Robin, I love you and I want to ask you if you would like to move in with me. I know this is sooner than expected but we are engaged and committed to each other so what do you say?_

There was no hesitation "Yes, I will move in with you." she tells him with a slight tears coming slowly down her cheek. After that he kissed her, for the first time since she got home, _home_ this is their home now he really can't believe it but it's true this is their home now.

That night, Barney & Robin went to dinner as planned and Robin even with having a key already for the apartment Barney had given her the front door key to the main hall way and the mailbox key which Robin will change to this apartment in the next week. But, first she immediately wanted to move in so they decided to do it the next day and since it's the weekend they'll have all weekend to unpack and get her settle in.

The next day Barney & Robin told their friends about them moving in and asked them to help them get her settled in to their new place together. Yes, it's been Barney's place for so long but now it's their place and that makes him very happy and thankful that Robin said yes to moving in.


End file.
